Neil Magny vs. Erick Silva
Neil Magny was a late replacement for an injured Rick Story, not long after Magny's loss in a previous fight - a few weeks at the very most. The first round began. Feeling out process. Neither guy landed anything so far really, Magny gets a takedown to side control. 4:00. Goes to take the back in a scramble, they stand to clinch, Silva gets a trip to guard. Passes beautifully to side control. Lands a good right shoulder strike. 3:00. "North-south choke!" Silva staying patient. "The choke Neil!" Silva thinking north-south choke or D'arce. 22 days after the Maia fight, yep. Silva lands a right elbow. Magny turtles up. 2:00. Magny stands, gets a trip, has the back, lefts under, both hooks. Mounts. Rights under as he gets the back again. Lost hooks. Waist cinch as they stand. Magny knees the head, thinking double-leg, nope, clinch, knees the body. 1:00. "Elbow!" Silva stuffing a trip, eats a short left. Magny gets him down, has both hooks, 35. Rights under. More. More. More. Lefts. Rights. More. Rights and lefts, mostly rights. 15. Lefts, hard lefts. R1 ends, 10-9 Magny. R2 began and they touch gloves. Magny lands a right. Silva tries a spinning kick. Silva tries a flying switch high kick, lands a big left. Magny lands a right, 4:00, and a left. Silva stuffs a single. Magny lands a right, hurts him with a big right uppercut. Silva lands a left to the body and a leg kick. 3:00. Magny lands a knee to the body, eats a counter left. Silva tries a wheel kick after eating a jab. Silva grazes a wild left. Magny lands a right uppercut. Magny lands a jab. Another and a right. Clinch, Silva slams him to guard. 2:00. Silva lands a right elbow. Right hands from bottom for Magny. And a right elbow. Silva goes to north-south, Magny turtles up. Clinch, Silva defends a double. Magny thinking trip. Lands a left inside. 1:00. Magny knees the head. Knees the thigh. And body. Again. 30. Break. 15. Magny blocks a high kick. Nice exchange. R2 ends, 10-9 Magny. R3 began and they touch gloves. Magny lands a leg kick. Silva lands a hard one. Silva lands another. Another. Another. Silva lands a big left. Magny lands a jab. Silva lands a leg kick. 4:00 as Magny replies. Silva slipping jabs. Magny lands a stiff one. Another. Silva lands a leg kick. Another and a big left, eats a big knee to the head. Magny lands a right. Silva lands a leg kick. 3:00. Silva stuffs a trip, eats a big knee to the chin. Magny lands a right uppercut. Silva lands an inside kick. Magny lands a jab, eats a leg kick, clinch. Break. 2:00. Silva misses a big leg kick. Nice exchange. Magny jabbing beautifully, lands a right, more jabs, knees the body, gets a single. Has the back, rights under. One hook. Stand to the clinch, Silva gets a nice judo throw to half-guard. Possible D'arce. Stand to the clinch. 1:00. Silva defending a trip. Works a double. Boos. 35. Magny knees the body, break. Magny lands a jab. 15. Silva misses a left haymaker. Stalking after him, tries a flying kick, eats a jab. Walks after him hands down, R3 ends, 10-9 Magny, 30-27 Magny IMO. One 29-28 for Silva so split but eh, phew. Gf.